Rock's Summer
by Reziimthestrangeone
Summary: It's been a month since Winter died and Rock is just adjusting back to normal. Kindof. Then he saves a girl from being thrown away. He has made a friend now can she help him move on? This story is rated mainly because of the language.
1. A second beggining

okay. First the disclaimer. I do not own Metropolis or any of the characters except Summer. She is mine and is somewhat based on me. Now this story is just something that was created out of the boredom of school. I hope you like because I found it interesting. Well enough babble and onto the story. Please R&R  
  
  
  
It had been a month since Winter had died. Rock was down in Zone I of Metropolis. This, he thought to himself, is the first time I have been down here since 'she' died. His hatred of robots had grown considerably fiercer. It was their fault, if those damn robots hadn't malfunctioned she wouldn't have been there and then she wouldn't have been shot. They still didn't know whose bullet it was that had taken her life. Anger burned at the thought. "She was innocent! Why did she have to die!?" He hadn't realized he had shouted it out until he saw people were staring. He moved on quickly, cursing himself. This wasn't the type of place you wanted to draw attention to yourself.  
  
As Rock continued walking aimlessly about he heard a shout of surprise from behind him. He turned and saw a girl being lifted by a waste management robot. Her shout of surprise turned to one of anger when it then tried to shove her in a garbage disposal unit. Rock sighed and pulled out his gun. Moping or not he had a duty to preform, and besides his ribs still weren't fully healed from the last time Duke Red had disciplined him for slacking. He shot the robot and watched the girl slip from the smoking things grasp. She hit the ground with a thud but quickly stood and dusted herself off trying to act like nothing had happened. She saw Rock putting away his gun and started walking towards him.  
  
He couldn't help comparing her with Winter as she tripped and ungracefully recoverd herself, then continued walking towards him. This girl had shoulder length plain brown hair, looked like any other normal girl, and was a complete klutz. Winter had long, silvery bluish hair, pale skin, and was very graceful and gentle. There was only one thing about the girl walking towards him that stood out. She had vibrant purple eyes.  
  
She walked up to him and extended a hand. "Hiya, my name is Summer and I would like to thank you for saving me from that robot." "My name is Rock and it's my job to take care of the robots who are disturbing the peace." He was starting to regret saving her. He tryed to just walk away but she followed him like an annoying fly. "Oh! So you're a Malduk huh? Hey, I bet you know the city pretty well. I got lost lost while exploring and I was wondering if you would help me find my way home." "Um... I don't - " But he was cut off. "Great lets go! I think it's this way!" She grabbed his arm and drug him, cursing, toward the block up to the surface level of the city.  
  
She had drug him all over the living area of the surface city before she remmemberd that her house was in Zone I. By the time they found her house Rock was starting to get used to the company of the overly-hyper girl. When they were standing outside the door of the building Summer started saying her goodbyes. "Well, I gotta go now Rock." "Wait, do you thyink you could meet me tommorow, just outside the Ziggeraught?" Summer looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sure, Rock, I'll see you then. Bye!" Then she went inside leaving Rock standing there alone. As he started walking home a hint of a smile crept onto his face.  
  
"Hiya Atlas!" Summer called to a man who looked to be about in his late teens to early twentys. "Another robot tried to throw me away again today." Atlas snorted and started laughing. "Hey! It's not funny Atlas!" I'm sorry Summer I just can't help it. The thought of a robot trying to throw you away is pretty entertaining." "Well at least a Malduk was there to save me." "Really?" "Yeah! His name was Rock and he helped me find my way back here to." "Really? Are you sure it was Rock?" Atlas asked incredulous. "Yeah, positive." "Unbelieveable. Maybe he really is human after all." "What do you mean?" "Well, ever since that one girl died he's been so cold and cruel." "Oh. I didn't notice." Thats nothing new, Atlas thought, she usually doesn't notice anything. "Oh yeah! Guess what Atlas? Rock wants me to meet him again. Tommorow. At the Ziggeraught. I guess it's getting late so I'd better go to bed now. G 'night Atlas!" And she went into the other room before Atlas could say anything.  
  
Atlas smiled. Maybe she had broke through to Rock. She sometimes had that effect on people. He had changed to since she had moved in with him. When she and her parents had first moved to Metropolis they had lived on the surface level. Summer had been lined up to attend the best schools and everything else. Her family had been relatively wealthy. That might account for someone murdering her parents he thought bitterly. For when they were murderd the family lost its money because the athorities claimed Summer was too young to inherit it. So faced with the prospect of being put into an orphanage Summer ran away. Then one day he found her and she had been living with him since.  
  
lnm  
  
If you liked the story review, because the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter is posted. | ^ _ ^ | 


	2. The beggining of a very interesting day

Okay time for the second chapter. But first lets answer one of my reviewers questions. This is set in an alternative reality. In my story Tima the robot was never made and Kenichi never came to Metropolis. As for more description on how Rock and Summer got to know each other... My alternative self (Summer) doesn't always tell me everything. In other words I don't know. Well I bet you're tired of reading my babble so onto the story. Oh one more thing to those who await the next chapter. I already have a bunch of the story written out in my evil purple notebook so I won' really be able to make any drastic changes to the storyline. I hope this chapter is better than the last.  
  
  
  
The next day Atlas decided to walk with Summer to the Ziggeraught. He wanted to make sure she didn't get into anymore trouble with the robots on the way there. He left her just before they reached the approxamate spot where she was to meet Rock. They said goodbye and Summer looked around for Rock. She saw him almost instantly. He had his back turned and as she looked at him an evil idea popped into her mind. She snuck toward him until she was very close. Then, as quietly as possible, she prepared to jump. She waited for just the right moment when he was distracted. The moment came; he was itching his head totally oblivious to everything but his itch. she launched herself onto his back in a smooth motion. "Hiya rock!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
When Summer had climbed off his back Rock turned on her. "Damn you Summer!"She looked innocently back at him. "I'm sorry Rock, I couldn't help it." "Bull Shit. Well anyways I want you to meet my father." "That would be interesting,. I think I would like to meet him." "Good. Lets go." He started walking into the tower. Summer stood rooted to the spot. "Y...You mean he's in there." She stammerd. "Yes. Follow me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.  
  
Summer gaped at the inside of the building as Rock led her towards a very large set of doors. "This is the room in which the throne of power is. He's checking the adjustments they have to make on it so that maybe a human can one day sit on it." Rock explained as Summer continued staring around speechlessly. "Er... W... Well I don't really think we should bother him if he is in the throneroom," Summer said quietly, "let's leave." Before another word could be said the door were opened and a man that looked surprisingly like Ganondorf walked out. "Duke Red..." Summer whispered in awe. The Duke looked at Rock completely ignoring Summer. "I shall not be needing your services here today Rock so you can wander the city on your own bussiness." "Yes fa -" "Hi Duke Red!" Summer broke in cutting off Rock. The Duke studied her with amusemet and then his face broke into a smile. "Well hello, its nice to meet you..." "Summer" she supplied. "Oh well I have to go now Summer but maybe we can meet again sometime." Duke Red strode off without waiting for a reply.  
  
Rock stared incredulously at Summer. If he had ever been that rude to someone in front of the Duke, let alone the Duke himself, he would have been punished by one of the severe beating the Duke used to vent his anger. "Rock, your mouth is hanging open." Summer looked at him questioningly then reached up and pushed his glasses back up to his eyes from where they had slid down his nose. "Hey I have an idea! Now that I've met your father maybe you could meet my parents!" Rock nodded still trying to absorb the fact that Duke Red had found Summers ignorance amusing. He slowly began making his way back outside the tower with Summer folloing eagerly.  
  
When they were once again outside in the rush of technology that was part of Metropolis' trademark Summer took the lead and headed off into the city. Rock was confused. She was heading in the direction that was totally opposite of the block that led down to Zone I, and the house where he had left her yesterday. Then he figured her parents must work on the upper level of the city. He was in for a shock. Summer headed right into a Metropolis equivelent for a graveyard. She headed to one of the largest memorials and stood by it waiting for him to read the names. "Rock, I would lioke you to meet my parents." He was stunned. "You... You mean your parents are... are..." "Yes Rock, they were murderd two weeks ago." He took off his sunglasses and studied her.  
  
She must be harboring a lot of pain. But she coverd it well with her happy attitude. "Who are you staying with?" He asked still dazed from the shock of learning of her parents. "A friend. I want you to meet him. C'mon!" She rushed out of the graveyard and he ran to catch up. She dashed through the city eager to get back down to Zone I. They got clearence and when into the Zone she slowed and waited for him to catch his breath. When he was ready to move on again he started heading in the direction of place he had left her the other day. "No, this way Rock, it's a shortcut." Summer grabbed his arm and drug him, cursing, off down an alley. After an hour of traipsing through the garabage and refuse of the alleys with Summer asking his advice on which way to go every few minutes they found themselves in a dead end which they had been stuck in several times before.  
  
"Um I was sure it was this way..." Summer said in confusion. Rock glared at her. There was a sound at the mouthof the alley and they both whirled to see what had made it. It was a lone, wandering, waste management robot. Then as if by magic several more appeared behind it. They locked onto Summer and started moving toward her. Remebering what had happened when they met Rock, not wanting to lose his new semi-friend to a waste disposal facilitie, put his arm protectively around Summer and pulled her behind him. As the first few robots enterd the alley more appeared behind them and more behind those. Rock, true to his Malduk training, instinctivly pulled his gun from its holster and started firing at the crazed garbage robots who were now attempting to reach Summer.  
  
He had to shift his grip on Summer to be able to have free firing range. Incidently his arm slipped up around her chest. Feeling a little uncomfortable Summer had to say something. "Um... Excuse me Rock, but could you kindly remove your arm from my -" "Shut-up, I'm trying to keep you from being thrown away so you could at least show a little gratitude." "Sorry." She blushed slightly. Suddenly there was the sound of gunshots from the other end of the alley and a very familier looking someone could be seen on the other side of the robots clearing a path toward them. Summer turned an even brighter red when that someone started laughing histerically. When the last of the robots fell and Rock released his grip on Summer. The man walked toward them still laughing and now clutching his side.  
  
"Hello Atlas." Summer said quietly. When his laughing subsided Atlas explained himself. "Well, I saw all the robots heading over here and I figured I had better check out what was attracting them. When I saw it was you it explained everything. Oh, and you were just one alley off by the way." "So thats where I went wrong. By the way, Rock, this is Atlas. He's the one I'm stating with." "Hello Rock." Atlas said in a cold voice. Summer looked at Rock. His eyes were hidden behind his sun-glasses but Summer was positive that if she could have seen them they would have been hard and otherwise expressionless. 


	3. Just Cracks

Yeah I know I haven't posted in a while and I guess I'm just a lazy bum because the main reason for that is the fact I didn't feel like taking the time to type it. Oh yes, thankies to all my reviewers and even to those who don't review but actually take the time to read my story. Now enough of my babbeling and on to the long awaited next chapter.  
  
Atlas and Rock stood stone still. Each trying to stare the other down. "Somebody say something!" Summer was getting desperate. " You're ignoring me! I'm so unloved!" She burst into fake tears, sobbing loudly. Atlas and Rock broke their glaring gaze from each other to look at Summer exasperatedly. Noticing that she had got their attention, Summer looked at them with a wide grin on her face. They glared at her in return. Atlas' glare had a very cranky look about it; and Rock just looked extremely tense. Understanding that if she didn't come up with something quick, this situation would turn out to be quite disaterous. As Summer switched her gaze back and forth from the males' intense glares an idea popped into her mind. "C'mon Rock, we're gonna be late!" Taking advantage of Rock's confusion she dashed toward the entrance of the alley snatching his arm as she went by, pulling him after her. Atlas stood and watched them dissapear around the corner. As Summer ran, still towing Rock, she twisted down enumerable side streets and alleys taking a path that was difficult to trace. Eventually she decided that it was safe to stop and decided to catch her breath. When they had stopped rock ripped his arm out of her grasp. "What were you talking about?! What the hell are we goimg to be late for?!" He leaned back against a grimy wall waiting for her to catch her breath enough to reply. "Well I had to think of some way to get you and Atlas apart before either of you did something stupid."Rock raised his eyebrows at that. "And anyways, I wanted to head back up to the surface. So lets go." "Fine." He stood back into an upright postion, turned his back on her, and started to walk away. "Rock, wait for me!" she started to run afer him but tripped and fell. As the sound of something hitting the ground and sobs, real ones, drifted to him Rock paused and turned to look at Summer. She was curled up in a ball on the ground clutching her ankle. Supprisingly, he felt a strange feeling welling up inside him. It could have been pity or it could have been the realization that someone needed him. He turned back and slowly stepped toward the figure on the ground. He knelt down beside her and brushed some hair out of her face. "Are you alright?" At feeling the gentle touch and hearing the softly spoken words Summer looked up at the familier face that was wearing an expression that she had never seen on it before. The expression was soft and worried looking, as if he was really concerned. "I think I twisted my ankle when I tripped." she spoke hesitantly as if not believeing that this was true. "Do you think you can walk?" "I don't know, it really hurts." Without another word he wiped away her tears and scooped her up in his arms. He was encouraged when she didn't resist and started to head back to his home carrying his precious cargo gently. Summer was still suprised even more by the way he had gently picked her up. Maybe he really did care about her underneath his cold exterior. Maybe there was another side to him just waiting to be released. She had started to form cracks in the ice around his heart. Just cracks, but that was still something. She sighed and wraped her arms around his neck. She hugged closer to him breathing in the enticing scent that hung about him. She was truly at ease for the first time since she had entered Metropolis. That was the last thought that crossed her mind as she drifted into a deep sleep snug against one who was starting to care for her. 


	4. Blame it on Destiny

Hello everyone! I got the chance to work on a new chapie and took it. I hope this turns out okay. I have tossed the evil purple notebooks ideas out the window and I am now just winging it. Oh fine I will admit that I'm still useing some of my more interesting plotlines that I have already worked out. well enough babble, on with the next chapter.  
  
When Summer awoke she was in strange suroundings. She was in a rather large room on a rather large bed. She started to sit up but then regretted it when a sharp pain shot through her ankle at the slight shift. Lowering back down on her back she tried to remember what had happened when she was last awake. The memories were vague but they surprised her. They were of a close body and being carried in the strong arms of a friend. That little bit plus the way her ankle hurt helped her to piece together what had happend. She had somehow hurt herself and...someone...had comforted her then carried her to...; then the thought hit her. She gasped. That someone had been Rock! And if it had been him then she had to be in Duke Red's mansion. As if summoned by her thoughts the door opened and Rock walked in. He closed the door silently behind him and crept over to the bed. Sitting gently on the edge of the bed he looked down at Summer, seeming not at all suprised to see her awake. But then one has trouble seeing suprise if the other is wearing dark sun-glasses. "Sunglasses in a dark room? Speaking of which, where are we anyways?" Taking off his sunglasses he looked at hr in amusement. "We are in my father's mansion." "Duke Red's mansion? Wow. " "How is your ankle?" "It hurts." she said drily. "The bind thats on it should help." "Thankyou for what you did yesterday. It was yesterday wasn't it?" At his nod she continued. "That was very kind of you." Then after a short pause she added, "Could you help me sit up?" "I don't see why not." She had to grit her teeth as he helped prop her up on some pillows. "Thankyou." "Anytime." His short statements were starting to bother her. For lack of words herself she leaned over and hugged him. At first he was kind of stiff in her embrace but then started to relax and wraped his arms around her returning the comfort.  
  
A solitarty tear slipped down his face as a memory of Winter crept to the surface of his mind. Summer felt the tear land in her hair. "Why do you cry Rock?" The words were softly spoken and muffled a little against his chest but still burned like a brand as they brought up more memories of Winter. After a moment of silence with no more tears shed Summer spoke again. "It's okay you don't have to tell me but, it's okay to cry to. It's better to let it out." As she spoke tears started to fill her voice but she kept speaking. "I don't mind if you cry because I bet you have a reason to cry. I do to. I miss my parents." The dam holding back her tears broke.  
  
As she sobbed into Rock's chest she tightened her grip on him. He to was fighting not to have his own carefully built dam break but it was a hopeless battle. At first his tears were slow, then they slowly increased until they became a steady flood. He pulled himself closer to Summer and together they cried. Each for their own reason but still for one same. The loss of loved ones. It was odd how destiny had brought them together to help heal each other of deeply cut wounds.  
  
They sat holding each other for several hours. Even after the tears had stopped flowing they refused to let go. Almost afraid that if they did the other would disapear, only a dream. when they finally did pull apart Rock stared into Summer's eyes, gently carressing her face. She stared back into those sapphire ice eyes, losing herself in them when suddenly Rock stood, put on his sunglasses and strode out of the room not even bothering to close the door. Summer sat there confused. There was still a lot that she had to work out about this strange boy. Her thoughts were interupted when a man with an extremely large nose apeared in the doorway. It took a moment but she placed him in her recognition as Duke Red. When he saw that she was sitting up he strode into the room and sat in a chair that was near the bed. "How are you my dear?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "F-f-fine." she stammered caught off gaurd by the way he asked the question. " Thats good."he paused,"It's also nice to see someone back in this room." He continued on at the questionong look on her face,"It was my daughters room." A look of longing fillled his eyes. Then he focused on Summers face. "Her name was Tima. I could tell you about her sometime if you want but I do not think that now would be the proper time. You should rest if you want your ankle to get better. You can stay here for a while though if you waqnt to leave you should be able to walk tommorow." He looked at his watch and started to rise. "I'm sorry, I have leave but it would be nice to talk to you again sometime." "Thankyou for letting me stay." she told him as he strode back across the room to the door. "Your welcome." Then he was gone out of the door.  
  
Feeling suddenly drained and tired Summer gently lowered herself back into a laying position. Thinking about how strange both of her encounters that day had been she fell into a sleep not to be broken till the next morning by a familier voice calling her name.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
thanks for the reviews keep it up I like hearing other peoples opinions on my stories 


	5. Why Me?

Hello, this evil little demon child is back. This chapter may turn out to be interesting. I am diving headlong into it without any idea of what I am going to write. Well here I go. Wish me luck...  
  
Summer drifted in a sea of darkness. All around her there was nothing but unending blackness. She squinted in all directions hoping to find something...anything. Then off to the left she saw a tiny pinprick of something. A screams suddenly rent the air around her. It wasn't a scream of fear but of unending, merciless pain. Frightend she started running toward the spot in the distance, hoping to find something reasureing. Her choice had not been a wise one. As she drew closer the spot began to break into the forms of two people, One was a boy not much older than her. He sat on his knees on the ground, leaning forward using his forearms to support his quivering body. The other was a man. He stood over the boy holding something in his hands. Despite the disconcerting scene Summer continued running toward them.  
  
Soon she was close enough to see that the boy wore no shirt and there were welts on his back. The man lifted his hands and brought a large whip, that apparently was the something he was holding, down on the boys back. Another scream ripped itself from the boys throat. Summer couldn't bear to watch the boy be beaten. She ran even harder toward the pair. "Stop! STOP IT!" The man stopped the beating and turned toward her but she wasn't paying any attention to him. Her only focus was on the boy who was slowly, painfully, turning his head to look at her. She stopped dead in her tracks not believing what she saw. It was Rock. The man had disapeared into the gloom but from what she had seen of his sillouette running up, he had had an overly large nose. "How can this be?" she whisperd in disbelief.  
  
"Summer. Summer, Wake up." Summer slowly opened her eyes to find Rock gazing down on her (through his sunglasses of course) from where he stood beside the bed. She stared at him for a few moments. A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered the Rock in her dream. "Are you okay?" she whispered softly looking over him to make sure that it had been just a dream. "What are you talking about?" he sat down on the bed beside her (a position he seemed to be in a lot lately). "I...I..." She started, then cut herself off. "Nothing." He raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. She suddenly grinned and tackled him in a bearhug. He shoved her off and jumped to his feet as if he was going to run away then turned back to face her. Summer, in mid-jump, collided with him. They fell to the floor and rolled. Rock, the first to recover, rolled on top of Summer and pinned her to the floor. He had lost his sunglasses and peered down at her with an amused expression in his ice eyes, as if he was curious to what she was doing pinned to the floor. She glared at him playfully. "Hey! Thats not fair! You're bigger than I am. Let me up."  
  
He released her and the moment she was free she tackled him again. Despite her efforts she again found herself on her back with Rock sitting on her stomach. She growled at him but didn't fight. He leaned over and put his face very close to hers. "I won." he said softly. He leaned closer till she could taste his sweet, moist breathe. Just when she thought he was going to kiss her he pulled away and climbed off her stomach guiltily. He picked up his sunglasses from where they had fallen on the floor and put them on resuming his cold exterior. Summer sat up onto her knees blushing a deep scarlet. "So, I guess your ankle feels better now." "Yeah, I guess." "You can return home anytime you want now." "I know." "I'll walk you home when you want to go." "You don't need to. I can probably manage."  
  
With that she stood up, walked out of the room, and found her way out of the mansion and on her way home. While on her walk she ponderd Rock's actions. They totaly confused her and made absolutely no sense. It was amazing how he could be so warm and gentle one moment and then pull back into his own little world of training and secrecy. But then... he was a guy. Maybe it wasn't so odd after all. When she finally got home it was to an empty room. Atlas wasn't there and neither was any of the other people that he usually left there to make sure she didn't get into more trouble than she could handle. First Rock. And now Atlas is being unusual. Have all the guys that I know gone insane?! she thought to herself. Eventually Atlas did come back and was furious about how she had disappeared. Summer gave him pretty much the same treatment but he would not tell her where he had been. By the time things had settled down it was late in the night and Summer was almost falling asleep where sat so she excused herself from the somewhat still steaming Atlas and went to bed.  
  
Over the next week Summer wandered around Metropolis getting to know her way around better. She weaseled a gun off of Atlas and he showed her how to use it in case another problem with robots arose. Summer, having nothing better to do, started daydreaming of what it would be like to be a Malduk. she rather liked the concept of protecting people from malfunctioning robots after her own experiences. Soon she became obsessed with the idea and could think of nothing else no matter how much Atlas tried to convince her otherwise.  
  
Then one rainy day Summer wandered to the surface city to do more daydreaming. She just kind of went where ever her feet took her and without realizing it wandered toward The Duke's mansion. She had wandered into a back alley that was a platform over many working gears. When she broke out of her childish daydream of helping the Malduks massacre a group of rampaging robots and then mysteriously diapearing she got a glance at the gears and was inspired to get a closer look at the interesting swirlng masses of metal. Walking over to the railing that ran along the edge of the platform she leaned over. Still not satisfied with the veiw she began to climb over the railing. Climbing over her foot slipped on the wet bar. As Summer lost her balance and began to fall she was just barely able to get an extremely precarious grip on one of the bars that made up the railing. As she dangled above a mass of geers that could crush her to bits if her slipping grip failed, Summer began to scream.  
  
  
  
thankies to those who reviewed on my last chapter I appreciate it. Keep up the good work. And thankies to those that read but don't review. 


	6. Has it finally broken?

I am SO sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up but I have been really busy. Well enough chit chat you want to read.  
  
Rock, who had just been sneaking out of a side door of the mansion, had many things on his mind. Ever since he had brought Summer home with him the beatings that Duke Red had regularly administered to him had slacked off. And thinking of Summer, he hadn't seen her since that last little episode in the bedroom a week ago. He was starting to miss her happy outlook. With these thoughts on his mind it took a few seconds for the screams that were filling the alley to register in his mind.  
  
Summer was screaming her heart out. With every second that passed her grip became less and less sure. She knew that she only had a moment before she slipped and fell to her death. In that moment one thought flashed to mind. Rock. As if in slow motion her grip failed and she started her fall, only to have it broken by a hand reaching to grasp her wrist. A pair of sunglasses toppled past her into the abyss below as she stared up into the determined blue eyes of her rescuer.  
  
He hauled her back up over the railing and they tumbled to the ground where they lay for a moment recovering from the close call. Then he slowly sat up and drew her to him in a tight hug. "What were you thinking?" "I just wanted to look at the gears working." As she looked up at him their gazes locked. "What would have happend if I hadn't showed up and saved you? Did you even think about what I would have done without you?" Tears began to fill her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
As they sat there on the ground a silence came over the scene. Rock leaned slowly forward toward Summer. Just before their lips locked... "Aaaachoooo!" Summer sneezed and sprayed him saliva and tears. Rock wiped the saliva out of his eyes and glared at her. "I'm sorry Rock. I just couldn't..." As she was studying his face she burst out laughing. There was a huge booger on his cheek. She reached over and wiped it off still giggleing histerically. He asked her what was so funny and she told him.  
  
He cringed, and began chuckeling lightly. Then he smacked her over the head. She gave him a betrayed puppydog look then cracked up again. He groaned and rolled his eyes. When the scene had calmed down Rock and Summer stood up and leaned against the rail and stared down at the gears that had nearly caused a tragety only minuets before. "So Rock," Summer started conversationaly to break the silence that had fallen, "what exactly would it take for me to become your sidekick?" "A new outfit for one thing. And you owe me a new pair of sunglasses."  
  
Summer looked down at her ratty pair of old pants and T-shirt blushing. "Well I suspect you know exactly where I can get such things. So you can show me." She brought her hand down on his back with a thump, then looked at him funny when he grunted in pain. " Umm, Rock? Are you okay?" "Just peachy." "That does it. Come with me." She grabbed his arm and drug him ito a little cove made by two buildings coming together that formed a private little area. "Take off you shirt Rock." she commanded. He glared at her. "No." "Now Rock." "I told you no!" "I'll do it myself then!" She reached over and began ripping the shirt off of him. "Cut it out! I'll take it off."  
  
He turned around and pulled the shirt over his head revealing his angry red, welted back. Summer gasped in horror. It hadn't been just a creepy dream. When he turned back around to face her he had a sad look on his face. "Those should be bandaged Rock." Summers voice was calm. Too calm. "Put your shirt back on and come with me." He did as was told and followed her to an eqivelent of todays red cross where she got a first aid kit. Then she led him back to her house where she took him into an empty room.  
  
She went to a sink that was in the corner and washed her hands. "Take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach over there." He took off his shirt and went over to the pile of sacks she had intended."Here?" "Yeah." She opened the first aid kit and took out some bandages and rubbing alcohol. Opening the alcohol she poured some on a clean cloth she had pulled out of a cupboard. She walked over and knelt down next to Rock. "This will hurt." she warned him and then began dabbing his back. Rock gritted his teeth and didn't make a sound until Summer had finished cleaning and bandaging his wounds.  
  
When Summer finished she put everything away and washed her hands. "Rock, if something like this ever happens again, tell me. k?" "Okay." He sat up and gingerly pulled his shirt back on over his freshly bandaged back. "So Rock," Summer said instantly happy again,"shall we go get those new sunglasses for you?" "Sure, I know just where to go." He grinned evily. "And we'll get you that new outfit to." "Really?" "Of course. Lets go."  
  
They left the house headed back up to the surface level and, before Summer knew it, were in the middle of the most expensive stores in the city. They didn't stop there. Rock led her directly to a sunglasses store where they not only got him a new pair, but spent the next half hour trying them on her to find the perfect pair. "But Rock," she protested, "I can't afford any of these." "Don't worry. I can just put them on father's tabs. Don't worry." When they left they were both wearing snazy new pairs of sunglasses. Rock looked over at her and said, "Now the clothing store."  
  
When they stepped in the door the clerk regarded them with a sneer. "This is no place for the likes of you." She chided Summer. "She's with me." was Rocks comeback. "And who might you be?" " I'm Rock. Son of Duke Red." "Oh! Well then, Welcome. What can we do for you today?" "She needs a new wardrobe." he said jerking his head towards Summer. "Well, right this way then." She grabbed Summers arm and began dragging her into the depths of the store. Summer looked at Rock pleadingly but he shrugged helplessly.  
  
A few froofy dresses in a fashion show to Rock later, Rock grabbed the clerks arm and pulled her aside. "No dresses. We need clothes that are fit for a female Malduk." "There are no fe-. Oh. I gotcha." That was the last of the froofy dresses. The rest of the outfits were quite good and passed Rock's aproval. When they finally left the store they were both loaded dowm with boxes full of clothes and Summer was wearing a pair of black and red pants with a tight, green tanktop. The outfit was finished off by her sunglasses.  
  
Their last stop was at a gunsmiths where Rock bought her a hand gun that was up to Malduk standards, not to mention the newest model on the shelf. He completed the ensombo with a shotgun and a machine gun. By the time they were out of there it was nearly dark so they headed back to the spot they had met that morning. After they had set all of Summers new stuff down they leaned back up against the rail to continue that mornings conversation. "So Rock, how about now?" "It looks like I have a new -" "Sidekick!" "Exactly. So did you enjoy your little shopping spree?" Summer screwed up her face and wrinkled her nose. "Not exactly. I don't like shopping. And those clothing store people that measured me for sizing had cold hands!"  
  
Rock burst out laughing. "Hey. Whats so funny?" Summer glared at him playfully. "Maybe it's the fact that you seemed to have been enjoying yourself at the time." "Well it was because you were there." "I had an entertaining time today to." While they were talking it had gotten dark. Summer looked down at her new combat boots. "Uh... Rock? I really don't want to walk home in the dark." "Thats okay. I'm sure father won't mind if you stay over again."  
  
Rock and Summer gathered up all the new stuff and went inside the door that happend to be on that street. When they got to the main staircase Duke Red greeted them as he came down the stairs. Rock told him that Summer was going to spend the night and the Duke told them that she could sleep in the same room as last time and that he was happy to see Summer again but really had to go because he had other matters to attend to. Summer was distant but polite to him and thanked him graciously for alowing her to stay. Then they parted ways and Rock and Summer continued up the stairs.  
  
After they had thrown all of her junk in the room she was staying in they went into Rocks room and sat on his bed discussing the finer points of taking down robots. Soon Summer had fallen asleep leanning against Rock. He picked her up and carried her to bed. As he finished tucking the covers around her, her eyes flutterd open. "Sing to me." she said. And closed her eyes again. Rock was caught off guard by the flash of painful memories of Winter. He just closed his eyes and pushed them into the back of his mind. Then began singing. 


End file.
